Reunion
by Paige242
Summary: Amy comes for a weekend visit several years after Michael and Maria left Roswell. Maria is excited to see her mother again, but Michael is worried that Amy won’t be so thrilled to see him...
1. Chapter 1

_A continuation of the universe I set up in my 1st two fics ('Family' and 'Almost Perfect'). It's better if you read one (or both) of those first, but it should be okay if you don't.___

_What you need to know is:__  
__-Michael and Maria have split up from the rest of the group__  
__- The FBI is still a threat and they have not yet returned to Roswell__  
__- The couple has a son- Will (who is three years old in this story)___

_This is part one of (probably) three._

**Summary: Amy comes for a weekend visit several years after Michael and Maria left Roswell. Maria is excited to see her mother again, but Michael is worried that Amy won't be so thrilled to see him...**

Let me know what you think and if I should continue!   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**PART I**

Maria paced nervously around the small hotel room, glancing out the window every few moments, hoping to see a glimpse of the familiar red Jetta. 

It was almost one o'clock, and her mother was supposed to be arriving at any moment.

They would finally be reunited again, after so many years apart.

She knew that this weekend was a bit of a risk, but she was certain that they had done everything they could to ensure everyone's safety.

Instead of having Amy visit their current home in New Jersey, they had decided to meet in a hotel just outside of Huston, Texas. They were pretty sure that the Special Unit hadn't been able to track them to New Jersey yet but, according to Jim Valenti's contacts in the FBI, they still checked up on Amy on occasion. In order to avoid suspicion, Amy had told her acquaintances that she had a meeting with some clients in Huston and, if all went according to plan, she would make it to their little family reunion without attracting much attention or leading the FBI to Michael and Maria's more permanent residence.

After weeks of careful planning, Maria found it hard to believe that the moment had almost arrived and she could hardly contain her excitement. She hadn't seen, or even spoken to her mother, for a very very long time.

Not since graduation. 

Not since Maria had left Roswell behind.

"Maria, calm down." Michael said from across the room. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet."

"I can't calm down." Maria replied, glancing out the window once again. "I haven't seen her for almost six years, Michael. And she has never even seen her grandson. I've been waiting for this moment for so long…"

Knowing that calming his wife was a lost cause, Michael shrugged and went back to playing with the couple's three year old son, Will. Unlike his wife he wasn't overly thrilled about seeing his now mother-in law. He had gotten along with Amy before, but now that he had stolen her daughter and been revealed as an alien he wasn't sure if the woman would be as accepting as she had been six years ago.

He knew it was selfish, but a small part of him wished that they had just stayed home. Coming here had been a bit risky, and he wasn't looking forward to a weekend of questions and awkward silences.

But Maria had wanted to do this, and Michael knew that it meant a lot to her, so he had agreed to come and was trying very hard to keep up a happy façade.

For her sake.

He'd do anything for Maria…

"All done!" Will proclaimed happily as he completed the block tower he had been working on and looked towards his father for approval.

Michael smiled at his son. "Good job Will! I think that's the biggest one you've ever built."

"Yep!" The toddler exclaimed. "You turn it yellow now? I want a yellow tower."

Michael gave a small chuckle and affectionately ruffled his son's blonde hair. "Yellow?" he asked. "Are you sure? I made your tower yellow yesterday. I thought you wanted a blue one today."

"Nope." Will replied with conviction. "I like yellow."

The man shrugged and decided not to push the matter further. "Alright." He said as he waved his hand over his son's block creation, changing the dull brown wood into a bright canary yellow.

Will clapped his hands in approval amused, as usual, by the neat tricks his daddy could do. "Yay! Mommy, look! Daddy made it yellow!" 

Maria stopped her pacing for a moment to look over at her husband and son. "That's great sweetie." She said, giving Will a quick smile. "Michael…can I talk to you over here for a minute?"

Michael noticed the serious tone in her voice and he reluctantly stood up and walked across the room. Maria glanced back at Will, who had now begun to disassemble his tower, and then turned to face her husband.

"You have to stop doing that this weekend." She said, her voice hushed so that their son couldn't overhear.

Michael raised an eyebrow. "What? Changing the colour of his blocks? He likes it."

"I know he likes it." Maria replied. "But I don't think my mother will. She hasn't been around you since she…found out…and I don't want her to get freaked. If we keep things as normal as possible, then she'll have less of a reason to disapprove."

Michael folded his arms across his chest and locked eyes with his wife. He was clearly not thrilled by her words. This conversation was doing nothing to reassure him about what was to come. "So you want me to hide what I am?" he asked. "Play the part of a nice normal human so that your mother won't think that her daughter gave up everything to be with some freak?"

"Yes…I mean, no. No, I don't mean it like that." Maria replied hastily as she placed a gentle hand on his arm. "You know I love you just the way you are, but this is still new to my mother and she hasn't had a chance to confront you yet. Trust me, it's hard to get used to the whole alien idea, and the less you use your powers, the more she'll be able to look past that she see what a great person you are."

"Fine." Michael conceded. "If you think it's for the best..."

"I do."

Michael sighed and glanced back at his son who continued to play happily on the hotel room floor. "What about Will?" he asked, meeting his wife's eyes.

The couple had realized early on that the boy had inherited his father's alien DNA and they had decided to be honest with him from the start. They had told him as much as they could about his unique heritage and Michael wanted his son to understand that, despite the difficulties, it was okay to be proud of what he was. He feared that an obvious attempt not to mention the alien thing around his grandmother might give the boy the opposite impression…

"If we act all uptight about it," Michael continued "He's going to start thinking that being an alien is a bad thing. You know that I don't wa-"

Before Michael could finish his sentence Maria cut him off. "I know." She said quietly. "I'm not saying that we have to lie- I just don't want to make a big show if it until I know how my mother feels about the situation. She has read Liz's diary- and for all we know she's gotten used to the idea already- but I think it's better if you don't use your powers until she settles in a bit."

Michael sighed before drawing his wife in for a gentle hug. "Alright. She's your mother, you know best."

"Thank you." Maria replied as reached up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "And don't worry- everything will be fine. She liked you before- things shouldn't really be any different now."

Michael tried to smile. He somehow doubted that this little reunion was going to go as well as Maria seemed to be hoping, but he didn't want to shatter her hopes. "Yeah…" he began, doing his beat to sound sincere. "It'll be fine."

Before he could dwell on the situation any further, however, the sound of Will's voice distracted the two adults away from their conversation.

"Red car!" The little boy exclaimed happily, pointing out of the hotel window. "Red car!"

Maria let out a squeak of excitement as she turned to see the red Jetta pull into the parking space just below their window. "Oh my god. She's here! She's really here!" the woman exclaimed as she quickly walked over to the door. "Come on, let's go outside!"

The little boy clapped his hands, obviously caught up in his mother's excitement, and Michael attempted another smile.

He was thrilled that she was so happy...

And he knew that she had been waiting for this moment for a long time…

But he couldn't help but worry.

Amy had a lot of reasons to hate him right now, and he didn't know if she would be able to see past what he was…and what he had done…

Drawing a deep breath and knowing that it was too late to turn back now, Michael picked up his son and followed his wife out of the hotel room door.

Will bobbed his head happily and began to hum as they made their way down the dreary hallway. Michael was glad that the boy was oblivious to the tension of the situation and he could only hope that his son was spared from the arguments that were, undoubtedly, about to ensue…  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michael walked out into the sunny hotel parking lot. Amy had already gotten out of her car, and she and Maria were wrapped up in a tearful hug.

He stood a few feet away from the pair, his son still held snugly in his arms, and watched the scene unfold before him. Maria and her mother were obviously thrilled, and they were addressing each other excitedly in between joyful sobs. Michael contemplated going over to greet the new arrival, but he couldn't make himself take the necessary steps. He already felt terribly awkward, and he shifted uncomfortably as he thought about the situation.

This seemed to be a deeply emotional family moment- and although he loved Maria dearly, he didn't really consider himself a welcomed addition to the mother-daughter unit Maria had grown up in.

This weekend, he was the outsider. It was a role he was all too used too…and a role he thought he had left behind…

Michael looked up to see his beautiful wife darting towards him, her eyes still misty with tears. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but before he could ask her what she wanted, his question was answered.

"Come on Will." She said, smiling at her young son and she reached out to take him from Michael's arms. "There is someone I want you to meet."

Will clapped his hands in excitement and happily left one parent for the other.

Michael watched them both head back towards Amy- who now seemed less quirky and free spirited then he remembered- and he smiled slightly as his son was held by his grandmother for the first time. He knew that Maria was probably bursting with happiness right now- she had spent many nights wistfully talking about how much she wished Amy could be there to see the various milestones in Will's life, and her dream was finally coming true.

"Oh, what a handsome boy you are." Amy cooed as she gently ran her fingers though the toddler's soft blonde hair. "And so big!"

Will laughed. "I'm a big boy!" he agreed proudly.

"You certainly are." The eldest woman said with a smile. It was clear that, regardless of the circumstance, she already adored her first grandchild.

Michael gave a small sigh of relief, happy that –at the very least- any hostile feelings Amy might have towards him were not transferred onto his son. He may not be a welcomed part of the family, but there was no doubt that Will was.

Michael contemplated joining the happy trio, but once again he couldn't make himself do it. He didn't want to intrude and, although he understood that she was excited and probably hadn't meant anything by it, Maria had not invited him over when she had come to collect their son…

"Wait until you see all of the treats I brought you!" Amy said, giving Will a light kiss on the cheek. "Grandma is going to spoil you silly this weekend…"

The boy gave a squeal of approval and Michael could see that Maria was grinning from ear to ear. Grandmother and Grandson seemed to be hitting it off very well.

"Go on ahead, mom." Maria said. "We're in room 285- just inside the doors there. Michael and I will carry your bags in for you."

He may have been imagining things, but Michael could have sworn that he saw Amy flinch slightly at the mention of his name.

Instead of responding, Amy simply nodded and began to carry her Grandson towards the front door. As the two passed Michael, Amy directed her gaze down to the pavement and quickened her pace.

Yes…

There was definitely some tension there.

He had a feeling that this wasn't going to go well…

"Come on Michael, grab the big blue suitcase."

The sound of Maria's voice snapped Michael away from his thoughts and he strode over to help his wife with Amy's luggage.

"This is great, isn't it?" Maria asked as her husband picked up the two largest suitcases and began to lug them towards the room. "Mom and Will seem to be getting along well, He's being so well behaved."

Michael thought about mentioning Amy's cold avoidance of him, but then decided against it. Maria was clearly excited about the reunion, and he couldn't bear to dash her optimism.

"Yeah." He muttered, taking a few big steps forward to avoid her gaze. "It's fine."

The couple entered the small hotel room to see that Amy and Will had already settled in. Amy was sitting on the edge of the small couch and Will was proudly showing her the toys he had brought with him. As the toddler babbled, Amy nodded and convincingly pretended to admire his mini fire truck and his other prized possessions.

Despite his worry, Michael had to admit that it was nice to see such a normal domestic scene unfold before him.

He hated that his messed up life had taken Maria away from her childhood home, and he wished that things could have been different.

For everyone's sake.

"This is my teddy." Will said as he proudly held up the tattered brown bear he insisted on taking everywhere. "His name is Teddy."

Amy smiled, obviously amused by the less then creative name the boy had chosen. "He's lovely."

Will nodded. "And these are my blocks." He said, pointing at the yellow pile of blocks that had recently comprised his tower. "Most of the time, they're brown…but daddy turns them different colours when I ask nicely."

Michael, who had been enjoying going unnoticed by the doorway, tensed as he heard his son allude to his alien powers. It had been less then five minutes and Amy was already being reminded that her daughter had married a freak…

"My daddy can do lots of neat things like that." The boy continued as he turned back to look at his horrified father. "Right Daddy?"

Michael tried not to groan. He knew that he couldn't blame Will for innocently bringing the topic up, and he also knew that he couldn't lie…

After exchanging a worried look with Maria, he nodded. "Yes, that's right Will." He replied, his voice quieter then usual.

Will nodded, unaware of the tension he was dredging up, and set about looking for more toys to show off. Amy, unfortunately, did not seem to forget his words so quickly.

She glanced at her grandson for another moment and then turned her gaze to Michael and Maria. For a second, it seemed like she was about to say something but instead she stood up and walked over to one of her suitcases.

Before bending down to rummage through the bag, her eyes locked on Michael's for a brief moment and he could almost feel the disapproval radiating off of her.

Yes. She definitely wasn't happy.

Their eyes broke apart and Amy looked down at her suitcase "That reminds me…" she muttered, unzipping the bag and pulling out a fairly large box. "I brought presents."

At the sound of the word 'presents' Will stopped rummaging through his old toys and bolted over to his grandmother.

"Will…" his mother cautioned. "Don't be pushy."

Amy chuckled, momentarily breaking the awkward atmosphere that was developing. "It's fine Maria. He's allowed to be excited." She paused. "And I'm allowed to spoil him."

Sitting back down on the couch, Amy opened the box and began to pull an assortment of items out of it. For a moment, Michael didn't see any reason to worry…

She had a few chocolate bars, some jelly beans, a mini football, a toy police car…

Nothing bad, until…

"What's that?" Will giggled as his grandmother pulled the last item out of the box.

Amy glanced briefly at Michael again before answering. "It's an alien." She replied as she handed the boy the large green stuffed creature. It had three fingers, three toes, an oblong head and ridiculously large silver eyes…

It was exactly the kind of stupid, degrading stereotype that Michael hated…and he was pretty sure that Amy knew it.

It took all of his will power not to blow something up as he watched his son examine the toy. He wanted to rip the thing out of Will's hands and tell him not to believe such silly human propaganda. He wanted to obliterate it into a million tiny pieces…

But the knew that he couldn't. This wasn't the time or place, and he didn't want Amy to see how upset she was making him.

She was testing him…

Trying to see what he would do…

"That's not an alien." Will giggled again as he continued to survey the object. "Daddy said so."

Michael smiled slightly, glad that his bright young son remembered what he had taught him about human misconceptions.

"Oh, it is." Amy replied, her words colder then before. "At least, that's what they're supposed to look like." She paused and locked eyes with Michael once again. "The scary thing is, sometimes they don't look like that- and sometimes, they can sneak into your life, and ruin everything, without you even knowing what they really are…"

"Mom!" Maria gasped, horrified by the implications of her mother's statement.

Michael clenched his fists and drew several deep breaths. He was very close to loosing control. Her words cut him deep, and a myriad of emotions were flowing through him right now. Thankfully, Maria's gentle hand on his shoulder helped to keep him grounded and he took solstice in the fact that, no matter what, his amazing wife would always stand by him.

"What?" Amy asked, feigning innocence.

"This isn't the time to discuss our…issues…" Maria replied, her voice wavering with anger.

Amy's eyes darkened. "We need to talk." She said seriously. "I have a lot to say to you both…and I have a lot of questions that need to be answered. I think I deserve a frank conversation after all of these years…"

"Not with our son in the room." Maria said firmly as she glanced down at the boy who was now playing with his blocks. "I…let me put him down for a nap in the other room."

Amy nodded curtly, willing to hold back for a few more minutes.

Maria took a step towards Will, but Michael placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her back. "No, let me do it." He said quietly. There was no way in hell he was going to be left alone in a room with a woman that clearly resented him.

"Alright." The woman agreed.

Without further hesitation, Michael made his way across the room and picked up his son.

"Come on Will." He said gently. "Time for a little nap."

The boy, who was already a little groggy didn't put up a fuss. He did, however, keep a firm grip on the horrible alien toy as his father carried him into the next room.

Once they were safely in small the bedroom Michael gently placed his son down on the bed and tucked him under the covers.

"This is a silly alien." Will said before letting out a loud yawn.

Michael nodded, trying desperately to maintain his calm. "Yes...it is silly." He agreed. "Real aliens are nothing like that at all."

The boy nodded. "I know." He said wisely. "They're like you and me."

"Exactly."

Will yawned again. "You can take it away." He said sleepily. "I don't like it much."

Michael smiled and happily took the toy from his son's hand. "Have a good sleep, Will." He whispered as he beat down to give him a gentle kiss. "I love you."

The boy muttered something before drifting off into a peaceful slumber and Michael felt his heart filling with pride. No matter what insults and accusations Amy was about to throw at him, he knew that he couldn't regret a single thing. It hadn't been an easy road, but life with Maria and Will was better then anything he could have imagined. It didn't matter what anyone else said. They had each other, and they had love.

Sighing deeply, Michael stood up and reluctantly marched back towards the door. As much as he didn't want to go out there, he knew that he had to confront the situation and he just wanted to get the whole thing over with.

He paused for a moment, and looked down at the stupid green toy in his hand. To most people, it would have been a meaningless item…but to him, it stood for so much more. It represented the assumptions…the stereotypes…the fear…

He was going to convince Amy that he was more then that- that he had feelings too- and that he loved her daughter more then he could possibly say.

Michael waved his right hand over the toy, dissolving it into a pile of dust.

It was time to change the image.

It was time to show her who he really was…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review if you want more :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't know if anyone here is actually reading this (aside from __Magali__- Cheers!) but I suppose I'll keep posting anyway…_

_And the discussion continues…_

_I don't want anyone to be the villain in this- I hope I've made everyone's actions seem somewhat justifiable. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PART III**

As Michael carried Will into the next room for his nap, Maria turned to face her mother. The initial joy she had felt about seeing Amy was quickly dissipating- she had worried that her mother might have some unhappy comments about the manner in which they had left, but she hadn't anticipated this much anger. It had been six years, after all, and her mom had had ample time to read over Liz's diary, talk to Jim Valenti and the other parents, and get used to the whole alien idea.

Perhaps she had been naive, but Maria had genuinely thought that it wouldn't really be an issue…

"What the hell was that about?" Maria hissed, hoping that Michael and Will wouldn't be able to hear her from the next room. At the very least, she wanted to spare her son from the family meltdown that seemed to be occurring.

"What?" Amy asked, avoiding her daughter's eyes.

Maria sighed. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. We arranged this so that we could spend a nice family weekend together- I have been looking forward to this for _months_. But the way you're acting around Michael is making me wish that we had just stayed home…"

She knew that her words were harsh, but she didn't care. No one- not even Amy- was allowed to insult Michael like that. He meant so much to her, and she wouldn't stand by while her mother made degrading comments.

Amy stiffened, obviously hurt by what Maria had said. "I'm not the one you should be angry with, Maria." She retorted, her voice quaking with anger. "_He_ is the one that tore you away home your home. _He_ is the one that forced you to abandon your family. _He_…"

"_He_ has a name." Maria cut in, not wanting to listen to any more ridiculous ranting. "And he never forced me to do anything. I love Michael, and I choose to leave because I knew that I couldn't live without him." She paused and drew a deep breath. "I know that the situation isn't ideal- and I do wish that things were easier- but none of it is Michael's fault…"

Amy scoffed. "Of course it's his fault." She replied. "He's and _alien_, Maria. There are people after him because he's different. But you're not…you could have stayed. You should hav-"

"I don't have any regrets." The younger woman said before her mother could finish. "I'm happy, mom. I have a wonderful husband, and a beautiful son- I wouldn't change that for anything."

Amy blinked several times before looking out the window into the parking lot. Maria could tell that she was conflicted and, in some ways, she couldn't blame her. Maria had been the only real family she had had, and she had run away with no warning, without even saying good bye- the truth of the matter was, she had chosen Michael over her mother, and she knew that this must have hurt Amy terribly…

It hurt her too. She wished that it hadn't come to that…but she had been faced with a tough decision, and she had made it. And she knew that, if given the chance, she would make the exact same decision again…

"You can't just come here and treat Michael like crap." She continued, wanting to get all of her pent up emotions out. "He has feelings too, you know- and after all that he has done for me he deserves your respect. You welcomed him into the family before, remember? What's so different now? He's still the same person he's always been."

Amy looked down into her lap and shook her head. "It's not the same, Maria." She began, her tone more subdued then before. "Do you have _any_ idea how hard these last few years have been on me? My only daughter- my family- left me without any warning. And then I find out- from someone else's diary none the less- that she's on the run from the FBI because the boy she had been dating for three years, the boy I had trusted and let into my home, wasn't even human." She paused and drew a shaky breath. "I had no way of contacting you, and I only knew that you were still alive because Jim had some mysterious contact in the FBI. I was worried _sick_, Maria. And I missed you so much. The only thing that kept me going were the occasional news updates from Jim. And even those hurt. It was so painful to think about all that I was missing out on- especially when I found out that I had a grandson who I wasn't even able to see. I've been so alone…and so angry…for a very very long time…"

"I'm sorry."

The sound of a third voice in the room caused both mother and daughter to turn their heads abruptly. Michael had come back into the room, and he had clearly heard at least part of Amy's rant.

"I'm sorry that we put you through so much, Ms. DeLuca." Michael continued, his voice sounding genuinely sympathetic. "But that still doesn't give you the right to come here and treat me like dirt. I love your daughter, and I have done everything I can to give her the best life possible…if you can't accept that, then it's your problem- not mine."

Amy pursed her lips and looked Michael in the eyes. "You lied to me, Michael." She began. "And then you took my daughter away from me. Do you really think that I can forgive you for that?"

Michael took a few steps forward and wrapped a supportive arm around his wife's waist. "You don't have to forgive me." He replied. "You just have to accept the situation. I never meant to hurt you- neither of us did- but the fact is, Maria decided to come with me when I left Roswell, and we are very very happy together. Nothing you say can change that."

"He's right." Maria agreed. "And…and…" she hesitated "…as much as I wanted to see you this weekend, I think that maybe it would be better if you left." She bit her lip, and her heart broke at the look of pain in her mother's eyes. "I can't let you stay here if you're going to degrade Michael in front of our son. Because like it or not, that means that you're degrading Will too."

Amy's eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked. "Will has nothing to do with this. I would never do anything to hurt my own grandson."

"By telling him that aliens are scary evil creatures, you _are_ hurting him." Maria replied. "How is he supposed to feel good about himself if his own grandmother is telling him that he's a bad person?"

Amy looked back and forth between the two, a look of confusion across her face. "I never…"

"Think about it, mom." Maria cut in, exasperated. "Will is Michael's son too. And that means that he's…different."

The older woman froze, clearly taken aback by what Maria was saying. "So he's…"

"…an alien." Maria finished. "Yes, he is."

"How is that possible?" Amy asked, shocked by this revelation. "I mean, according to Liz's diary, Max and Tess- who were _both_ aliens- gave birth to a human child. You're human, Maria- how could your son possibly inherit alien DNA?"

Michael stiffened slightly, somewhat surprised that Amy hadn't taken this possibility into consideration. "It's possible." He explained, carefully keeping his anger under control. "It's just basic genetics. I'm a hybrid- half alien and half human- and Maria is human. One half of each of us goes into making a child- and there is a fifty fifty chance that my alien half will be the part that contributes- making our child part human and part alien…like me. In the case of Max and Tess, their two human halves went together and made a human child. That was one possible outcome, but not the only one."

Amy slumped down in her seat and brought a hand to her mouth "Oh god…" she drew a deep breath. "Are you sure? How do you know that he…"

Michael and Maria exchanged a glance. "We're sure." Maria replied after a few moments. "Alien pregnancies are different then human pregnancies…the babies develop much faster. Will was born- fully developed- during my fourth month. So we knew almost right away that he was going to be like his father." She paused. "He's also been using his powers more and more lately, mostly when he's angry…so there really isn't any doubt."

"Oh god." Amy repeated, her eyes growing wider by the second. "His…his…powers?" she stuttered, her voice shaking.

Michael rolled his eyes- her anger now seemed to be replaced with shock…and fear. He wasn't sure which was worse. "Yeah, powers." He said defensively, unwilling to let Amy get another word in on the subject. "You know-like this."

He hesitated for a second and then raised his arm out in front of him. Focusing on the vase across the room, he blew it to smithereens with a small blast of energy.

Amy gave a yelp of surprise at her first glimpse of alien powers, and quickly stood up from her spot on the couch.

Maria leaned in closer to Michael, afraid of what her mother would say next.

But instead of going off on another enraged tirade, Amy walked brusquely towards the door.

"I need some fresh air." She muttered as she grasped the bronze door knob and yanked it open.

Michael and Maria remained silent, unsure of how to interpret her actions. Was she mad? Afraid? Shocked?

Neither knew, and it was evident that this was not the time to question the shaken woman.

The door closed with a crisp bang, leaving the couple alone in the blissfully silent room.

"What now, spaceboy?" Maria asked, looking up at her husband.

Michael shook his head. "I don't know…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Want more? Then REVIEW!


End file.
